


Whispered Secrets

by CarolAndNella



Category: Batman Arkham Series (Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolAndNella/pseuds/CarolAndNella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Synopsis:</b><br/>A handful of tense moments are shared between Batman and the Joker.</p><p><b>Ratings and Warnings:</b><br/>None really.</p><p><b>Notes!</b><br/>One shot. Will be edited soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Secrets

Joker grinned broadly at Batman, high up on a make shift dais, lounging in a throne. Joker was in the south western section of Gotham, holding up in one of the unimportant hide outs that he had constructed. Joker beckoned Batman closer, motioning for him to ascend the stairs. "Let me whisper a secret in your ear, Bats," Joker jeered, his voice gravelly with malice. Batman stared up at him with a stoic, unreadable expression, shifting his weight at the base of the stairs.  
"The game is over," Batman said sternly, making amusement fizzle up in Joker's chest. He thought it was over indeed. "More than half of Gotham's police force knows about your hide out." Batman turned to gesture at the old, worn out ware house. It was old fashioned, half the walls made of faded stone bricks, with the rest made out of thick but dry dark wood.  
Joker let laughter rip from his grin, springing out of his seat and putting his hands on his hips. Batman had no idea whatsoever about the collection of hide outs Joker had. A network of gopher tunnels, all interconnected through out Gotham. Batman's stupidity was rich and cute. Over indeed.  
"Oh, how wonderful!" Joker commented, "We could have Gordon come over and throw him a party!" Joker put emphasis on Gordon's name, feeling vile dislike for the nimrod burn up from his stomach. He swaggered up on his dais, beckoning Batman up. "We can talk about a surprise, come up here." Frustration flickered up his back; Batman never took the bait.

Batman began to slowly pace around the base of the stairs, his body stance ready for anything. Joker swiped his tongue over his teeth, folding his arms across his chest. "You're always so rude, Bats." Joker chided. "You've must have been brought up very poorly." He snickered, but Batman seemed un-phased, still glaring up at him from down below.  
"You failed this time." Batman observed. "It was easier than usual to stop you."  
Batman was right. Joker hadn't really been putting much effort in this months' crime spree. Joker had spent most of his time in jail, since about a year ago. Joker shrugged, peeling back his lip in a rye smile. "What do you expect?" He queried, "I was nearly gator food after that turd riled up Croc." Joker pointed out.

About a year ago, Joker had been recuperating after a nasty (and surprise) incident with Killer Croc, who had been in a land squabble with some European Marvel whack-job, who had fled some no-where place called Forest Hills New York. The asshat called himself The Vulture, and Joker had gotten into the crossfire between asshat and Killer Croc. So, Joker had spent most of his time healing several horrible wounds and over a dozen broken bones, while in jail. Joker had escaped the jail after about 10 months, and spent the remaining 2 of the year hiding out with Harley doll.  
During the first six months of freedom, Joker had sketched together a brief plan, but was deliberately being sloppy about it. No point in wasting six months doing a sloppy plan. Three months into the plan, Batman had already thwarted the foundation of Joker's scheme. Meh.

Batman seemed to consider Joker's explanation with a nod-shrug. "Spiderman should keep better track of his villains."  
Joker felt genuine amusement flare up in his chest. He giggled, snorting into a crumble of amusement. "Quite so! He's an adorable juvenile, though." Joker replied. Batman almost smirked, but it was hard to tell. The Justice League and related parties had a some what petty relationship with the Avengers and their own cheer squad. It was still "blah blah blah, we fight evil for good and stuff," but it was as though they tried to out-hero each other. Thor and Superman kept count on how many villains they put to justice each year. It was really hilarious.  
"Is Nightwing dating him?" Joker asked, "Spiderman and Nightwing are about the same age."

Batman prowled up the dais steps, sinking low into an attack stance. At last. Joker grinned and waited, sinking back down into his thrown. He leaned forward, gripping the armrests as Batman stalked up the steps. Batman stood to full height, looming over Joker with a hard stare. Joker smiled up at him. Batman took out a pair of hand cuffs from his super belt. "You're under arrest." Batman said. "The Gotham Police will be here to escort you to court."  
Joker reached up to pat Batman's shoulder, gesturing for him to come down. Frowning, Batman stooped down, and Joker gripped the bat ear on his cowl pulling him to his lips. Joker whispered,  
"Harley doll got a hold of your favorite kitty cat." Joker said, smiling against Batman's cowl. "Your hands are going to be full this winter." Joker chuckled, releasing Batman's ear and sinking back. Batman stared at him with an uneasy expression, and opened his mouth to say something, but the warehouse door flung open.  
Yelling cops flooded into the warehouse, swarming the space and rushing up to Batman and Joker. Joker was yanked up to his feet and cuffed, ushered by dozens of officers. Batman talked briskly to Gordon, then slipped out with the police into the parking lot. Watery dawn light did little to warm Joker as he crunched across a fine layer of snow, heading towards a heavy duty police van. He was shoved in with a few of his thugs, and the police slammed the door.

* * *


End file.
